


The date

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [5]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo takes Uta out to a dinner in a French style restaurant. Of course the unfortunate incident with Uta's brother Ryota comes up again but otherwise Kyo is happy with the outcome of the evening. Or is he? At least the dream he has afterwards suggests otherwise.





	The date

Kyo gave a worried look at his watch. It was already ten minutes past seven and Uta hadn’t shown up yet. What if Uta had chickened out or something had happened to him? This restaurant was one of Kyo’s favorites: a small and intimate place specializing in French cuisine. Kyo had of course arrived early to make sure that he would be there in time to receive his guest.

      Although the decision to ask Uta out on a date had been a more or less spontaneous reaction to all the stress and anxiety Kyo had experienced lately, the hope of having a trusted friend had been the main driver behind Kyo’s request. Something in the way Uta behaved had lead Kyo to believe they would make a good team both in the band and outside it.

      Just when disappointment started to creep into Kyo’s mind, he saw the headwaiter approaching his table with Uta in his wake.

“So nice of you to come”, Kyo said in a soft voice when Uta had taken the seat in front of him.

“The pleasure is all mine”, Uta replied a bit formally. “How did you know that I’m a great fan of French cuisine?”

“Well, I have my information sources”, Kyo grinned not bothering to hide his toothy smile and his satisfaction of having Uta with him.

      While sitting there, Kyo took his time to appreciate the young man sitting at the table opposite of him. Uta had it right; he bore no resemblance to his tall, muscular brother with a crooked nose. Everything in him was slender and delicate. The long black hair framed beautifully his oval face, straight nose and full lips. Like Toshiya, with makeup he would pass as a lovely woman.

      Uta didn’t seem to mind Kyo’s scrutiny. He leaned back on his chair and watched with curiosity at his host dressed in a relaxed but expensive looking shirt and loose black trousers with suspenders. The leather jacket hanging in a rack close by was obviously his. Uta removed his long black jacket and folded up the sleeves of his shirt. The autumn weather was exceptionally warm that night.

“Let me take your jacket. I already hung mine over there”, Kyo said pointing at the stand right behind their table.

When Uta handed his jacket to Kyo, their fingers touched lightly making Kyo feel like electric current had passed through his body. Their physical contact had been very limited so far; Uta had once tapped Kyo’s shoulder at the studio when he failed to sing ‘Kugui’.

      Uta was one of the few people who stood on his own ground in his relationship with Kyo. He knew how to make music and Kyo knew how to write lyrics and sing them. They needed to understand each other to make great music for Sukekiyo.

“So…How was your day? Any ideas for new songs?” Kyo asked just to start the discussion.

“Actually we were trying to get as many of our new songs as possible finished before Takumi starts the rehearsals and the tour with Dir en grey. The next time we have a chance to work together will be in November.

“Yeah, our living will be a constant struggle with schedules”, Kyo sighed thinking about his poem book, photoshoots and all other stuff they needed to finish before Sukekiyo’s first gigs.

“By the way, I had a long talk with my brother again today. I think he’s finally realized that drugs are not going to take him very far in the long run. He’s still very sorry about what happened during our dinner. Actually he wanted me to apologize once more to you when I told him that we were going out for a dinner.

“Just tell him that I have already put that incident behind me”, Kyo told Uta although he still had these flashbacks now and then. It was the way that Toshiya reacted to the incident that had helped him to forget the disgust and instead feel the happiness about someone caring and wanting to protect him.

“I will do that but I’m sure he will want to see you personally after he has moved to Tokyo at the end of the year”, Uta said and waited for Kyo’s reaction.

Kyo couldn’t help feeling the creeps again but luckily the waiter came to take their orders just at that moment. Kyo could hide his shivers in the discussion with the waiter and browsing the wine menu.

      Kyo recommended that they would take Coeur de filet Provençale for two persons and of course French red wine of the area. That was more than fine for Uta. Kyo was very familiar with the menu and the personnel of this restaurant and therefore confident about his selection of food.

      During their meal it was Kyo who mostly asked the questions and Uta gave the answers the best he could. Kyo wanted to know about Uta’s favorite pastimes, about music he liked to listen and places he wanted to visit. Kyo avoided knowingly asking too intimate questions as he didn’t want to put his bandmate in a position where he felt uncomfortable or pressed. If he wanted to talk about his family or relationships he would do it voluntarily.

      Kyo wasn’t himself a keen traveler but he knew that if a band wanted to have recognition outside Japan they would have to tour around the world.

“What would you say if we went for a short tour in Europe with Sukekiyo sometime next year?” Kyo asked trying to sound casual although the matter was important to him.

“Not a bad idea! I haven’t got much experience in touring abroad but you have and obviously know where you want us to play."

“I was thinking about some familiar clubs in major European cities like Moscow, Helsinki, Paris, London and Berlin, around two weeks tour. Would that be acceptable, I mean from your personal engagements point of view?”

“I have no personal engagements that would prevent me from travelling”, Uta replied and gave an enigmatic smile to Kyo.

      The waiter interrupted their discussion by bringing their dessert into the table. The two men followed quietly when the waiter poured liqueur over their Crepes Suzette and lit the portions on fire.

“That’s like me on the stage. Burns brightly for a while”, Kyo laughed.

“After the fire it tastes better”, Uta added and grinned at Kyo.

“You will have to taste to find out if it’s true”, Kyo replied trying to look innocent.

      After their daring exchange the guys concentrated in their delicious dessert. When their portions were finished Kyo raised his cognac glass to toast with Uta.

“Here’s to the future of Sukekiyo.”

“To our future”, Uta replied leaving Kyo to wonder what future he was talking about.

       When the guys were out on the street after the dinner they were both a little tipsy. Uta had to hurry back home because he had again an early morning at the studio with Takumi.

“Thanks for the evening. The food was really delicious. The next time it will my turn to find a nice place to eat”, Uta said making Kyo’s heart jump of joy. After that he bowed lightly and turned to walk away to catch his train.

      When Kyo arrived home he felt light as a feather. He had gained some information about his normally very quiet and withdrawn bandmate. It wasn’t much but it was a good start. And there would be a next time. That was the most important thing. Kyo felt somehow restless after the exciting evening. To calm down he decided to write his first impressions on paper right away. He crawled into bed with his notebook and pen and started to pour his feelings on paper.

      Suddenly he was again with Uta. This time it wasn’t a restaurant but a combination of a hotel room and a bar. Kyo was desperately trying to unbutton Uta’s black shirt with plenty of small buttons. When he was finally finished and dropped the shirt from Uta’s shoulders, he grabbed hold of Kyo without any warning and flung him onto the hotel room bed. Kyo noticed the sharp vampire like teeth when Uta bent over him to bite the side of his neck. The next thing Kyo knew was that Toshiya rushed into the room, grabbed the creature by the neck and threw him out through the hotel room window.

“What did I tell you? You will have to be careful with whom you date”, Toshiya grinned and wiped his hands clean on his jeans.

      Kyo stirred awake in his bed confused, feeling nasty pain on the side of his neck. His pen had slipped from his hand when he had fallen asleep and was stinging his skin painfully. Kyo put his notebook and pen onto the night table and then slid his hand down to his sleepy dick. He needed desperately a good fuck with Toshiya but under these circumstances a hand-job would have to suffice.


End file.
